


Sun Ache

by transgorgug



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Horns, avas just a liddle crecher, when will ad upd8... wails....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgorgug/pseuds/transgorgug
Summary: Just a Lil Forest fire indulgence...
Relationships: Ava Ire/Maggie Lacivi
Kudos: 18





	Sun Ache

**Author's Note:**

> Title based off of Sun ache by infinity crush one of my favs bands go check them out :3!

The ship is cold and dark Maggie is huddled in one of the corners with a rough blanket wrapped around her She can't fall asleep especially like this on the cold hard floor she shivers and wraps the blanket tighter around her.

She wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for Ava or any of the other morons.

Maggie grumbles as she hears the click of Ava's claws as they hit the floor she looks up in time to see Ava's head poke from behind a wall her horns curling over her head and red hair falling to her shoulders.

"Maggie-"

"Go away, Ava."

Ava, unfortunately, did not go away she tentatively crawled towards Maggie like she was some scared animal when Ava got close enough she sat a few inches next to Maggie.

"Your freezing Maggie" Ava said softly she placed a hand on Maggie's shoulder Maggie instantly felt warmer due to the heat radiating off of Ava's body.

Maggie looked up and studied Ava's face her vial's transformation didn't get rid of her soft baby face Ava's face lit up bright red, and she quickly removed her hand.

"Ugh fine!" Maggie groaned, and she stretched her arm letting Ava under the blanket.

Ava snuggled next to Maggie face flushing brighter Maggie wrapped her arms around Ava she admitted to herself she was a lot warmer than before.

Ava rested her head on Maggie's chest her horns dug slightly into Maggie's neck Maggie suddenly remembered the nights back on the titan reeducation planet when they both couldn't sleep and would sneak into each other's dorms to hang out.

Maggie would never say it out loud, but she did miss Ava the Ava she knew before the mess with their demons started.

She traced her hand down Ava's spine causing Ava to shiver and her breath hitch Maggie felt the scaley rough skin underneath the palm it was different from Ava's old soft skin.

Her other hand reached out to Ava's fiery red hair she combed her fingers through it and her hand went to the base of Ava's vengess horns near her scalp A soft rumbling sound emitted from Ava's mouth.

"Are you purring???" Maggie chuckled,

"N-No I'm not-t!!" Ava said struggling to speak through all her purring,

Maggie continued to pet and stroke Ava's horns before her loud purring turned into a soft putter her eyes fluttered closed as she fell asleep.

Maggie sighed and drifted off to sleep as well.

When she opened her eyes she was awake in her mindscape large green trees hung overhead and Tuls's garden surrounded her.

Ava was still with her Ava's hands were wrapped around Maggie's waist her face propped up again Maggie's door.

Her face contorted as she woke up she got up from where she was resting and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh! Maggie, is this your Garden?" Ava asked.

"No, it's my demon's," Maggie said as she got up "It's not much a garden anyways," Maggie said while kicking some weeds Tuls never tended to it anymore he let all the plants run wild too focused on his paintings.

"I'd think you'd like to meet him sometime," Maggie said as she turned around and was met with Ava's teary-eyed face.

"Wh- Ava?"

"I'M S-SO SORRY!" Ava sobbed as she roped Maggie into a hug and buried her face into Maggie's neck her hands grabbed a fist full of Maggie's blue sky shirt Maggie's arms hung at her side and she tensed in place.

"I-I'm sorry for everything!!" Ava continued

"And I understand i-if you don't want to forgive me now"

"Or ever," Ava said shifting her face to meet Maggie's eyes

Maggie gazed back she felt her face heat up she was suddenly aware of how close Ava was and how hard her heart was beating in her chest.

"But maybe once this mess is all over..."

"Maybe we can be friends again?"

Maggie lifted her arms and hugged Ava back she could feel tears prick at her eyes. She missed Ava. she loved Ava she did and all she wanted was Ava to come back.

"Sure" Maggie whispered into Ava's ear holding her tight


End file.
